1. Field of the Invention
Saw sharpening file.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been common practice to sharpen saws having V-shaped spaces between the teeth thereof by a file that has three elongate longitudinally extending serrated surfaces, with the surfaces intersecting at three longitudinally extending edges. As such a file is used, the longitudinal edges are subjected to abrasive action, and the serrations defined on the edges which are relatively shallow are quickly worn away and the file becomes useless.
The primary purpose in devising the present invention is to supply a saw sharpening file that will have a relatively long life, permits a saw to be sharpened in a substantially shorter time than has been possible with previously available files, and a file that can be used with conventional saw sharpening equipment without modification to the latter.
Another object of the invention is to supply a saw sharpening file that is characterized by the longitudinal edges thereof having a number of longitudinally spaced teeth formed thereon, and the teeth being undercut on the leading edges thereof to more efficiently remove material from the saw at the inner apex of the V-shaped spaced defined between the adjoining edges of two adjacently disposed saw teeth.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a saw sharpening file that will have a life expectancy substantially greater than the prior art devices of this type.